


Cupcakes

by ClarySage (ClaryTehSage)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaryTehSage/pseuds/ClarySage
Summary: Warnings & Summary: I had another challenge, which I wrote this morning…it’s a tad on the weird side, and a lot on the wordy side…read with caution?The Actual Challenge(from me bestest of buddies ThreePointOh): Okay! 307 words, after they dropped off whatshername (Emily?), when they're *ucking like bunnies. Work in the word "cupcake". GO!





	Cupcakes

The hotel room was dark, well, dark in that the lights were off and the shades were drawn and currently coming from beneath the shades and under the door there were only mere slivers of light by which to see. Other than that, the room was dark. You could say it was quiet too, but then you’d have to listen, and catalogue what sounds where actually in the room at the moment. There was a wet sound, a slapping sound, and once in a while a soft, drawn out groan of satisfaction. 

Suddenly, a light clicked on. 

Sam stood at the foot of one of the beds, his eyes looking a little on the wild side. In one of his hands he is holding a much battered and abused cupcake, it is chocolate on the inside, with a color enhanced outside of light pink and blue frosting. 

Sam idly licks at the open middle section of the cupcake, crumbs of chocolate falling unnoticed to the carpet beneath his bare feet. He laps for a time at some of the frosting that is trying to escape off one side of the treat, eyeing the bed thoughtfully.

On the bed, which was mentioned earlier, there lies a very naked Dean Winchester. He hasn’t really noticed that the lights are on, because there is a thick black blindfold neatly tied around his eyes. His hands are clasped together as well, and bound with a thin rope. He looks happy enough, though slightly peevish. The peevishness can be heard when he speaks. “Saaaammm,” he whines, and wiggles temptingly.

“Deeeaaan,” Sam mimics, and grinning takes another lick at the cupcake.

Dean wiggles hopefully, his hands within the binding stretching and reaching towards Sam’s voice. “Please?” he whimpers.

It’s such an intoxicating tone of voice that Sam can’t resist. He holds out the last bite of cupcake, carefully shoving it into Dean’s mouth, and following it with his own mouth for a sloppy, frosting covered kiss. 

The light clicks off again. The room is left in darkness, well darkness if you don’t notice the light peeping in under the shades and the crack beneath the door. It’s silent again as well…if you don’t hear the slaps, moans, and wet sounds of pleasure. 

In the barely there light, sitting innocently on a night stand, is a 6-pack of cupcakes, only four are missing. 

-the end-


End file.
